


(between) a hiss and groan

by letusbebrave



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her throat makes a noise that Laura didn’t even know was possible— it sounds like a mix between a hiss and a groan. Carmilla uncurls from her very uncomfortable looking position. “As much as I adore your ambiguous talk, I’m not in the mood for riddles, cupcake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(between) a hiss and groan

"You know you don’t need to do that."

Her throat makes a noise that Laura didn’t even know was possible— it sounds like a mix between a hiss and a groan. Carmilla uncurls from her very uncomfortable looking position. “As much as I  _adore_  your ambiguous talk, I’m not in the mood for riddles,  _cupcake_.”

There’s a dash more of sarcasm in her voice than Laura is used to. She slides over to Carmilla’s bed (there really should be marks on the ground for how many times the wheels have been spun into the same wood). Laura tries her hardest to keep the flush from her face as she puts together the words, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth for the trip over. “You’re tired.”

Again, Carmilla gives a look that lets her know right away that her girlfriend is not following her train of thought.

“You’re  _tired_  and need to sleep. And even though you’d love to make me think otherwise, we both know you sleep better when you can curl up better… like a cat, no really a cat,” Laura’s words come out as a run on sentence and Carmilla’s brows are raised. “You sleep better when you’re… you know,  _cat_.”

Carmilla smiles, and good  _lord_  Laura thinks, she has the most cat-like grin plastered against her face. There’s shiftiness underneath her gaze and Laura shouldn’t squeak in surprise when Carmilla’s hands grip against her knees and pull her against the bed. Her hands stay firm against Laura’s thighs and she crawls up underneath herself to press her own knees against Laura’s. Carmilla’s hands are fast as they travel up Laura’s legs (it is almost like a ghost breezed upon her skin). Her breath is hot against your neck and you wish she’d close the millimeters distance between the two of you (of course you know this is her way of distracting you and it’s nearly close to working).  “You know, if you wanted to see my—“

“Carmilla!” Laura can’t even will herself to not blush anymore. “I do  _not_  mean that. This is serious.”

There’s the hiss / moan again and Carmilla pushes the chair across the room, Laura suddenly left mourning the contact between the two of them. It’s been 3 days since she’s seen Carmilla asleep and even then, the creaking of the floorboards has her eyes flashing open. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m good. Laura’s look says more than words could. There’s no doubt that the words coming out of Carmilla’s mouth are an absolute lie. “Besides, who would keep you company while I slept?”

“Well,” Laura’s feet scurry haphazardly across the floor once again. “I just wanted to say that you can go all “cat mode” around me if you want to.” Laura couldn’t even scratch the surface of what it meant to be two completely creatures—human and then some freaky, amazing cat  _thing_. She couldn’t possible draw to conclusion how that must feel. And now Carmilla hadn’t  ~~shifted~~  gotten to be her other self. There had to be some sort of craving to go back to the other normal once in a while.

Laura didn’t know what Carmilla was thinking—but she had quickly learned that there were moments that needed to be filled with silence and that sometimes Carmilla didn’t  _want_  Laura to stare at her. She thought of taking up a habit to match the behavior, but so far nothing had stuck with them. Her mind hadn’t even been thinking as she leaned over and pressed a kiss against Carmilla’s cheek. (Carmilla wished it was easier for her to not to melt underneath the love-struck look Laura gazed at her with.)

It was easy for Laura to push her chair back to her desk and go back (alright, pretend) to her studies. It was all about patience—something that Laura was learning more and more about.

Laura didn’t turn back around for another few minutes for good measure, but she had to contain her intake of air when she turned around to see a giant  _cat_  not on Carmilla’s her bed but Laura’s. “How.. Did…?” Her confusion definitely wasn’t the most important thing. Instead, a giant smile filled her face and Laura had to swallow the desire to go over to stroke Carmilla behind her ears—they were  _definitely_ not at that place yet.

Giant paws knead at Laura’s bed sheets and she quickly wonders if her bed sheets could even handle the pressure, but Carmilla is so  _careful_  around their yellow pillow (Laura swears she can hear the softest of purrs).

“Good kitty.”

The noise coming at her this time is all hiss. 


End file.
